Reportaje detras de la Verdad : Ayu & Fera
by Fera Weasley
Summary: ¿Crees que hacer un reportaje es aburrido? Nosotras no..


**Capitulo 1 - El Principio**

**Fera:**  
Era un dia soleado... los pajaron cantando..y podias escuchar con coro los gritos de un par de adolescentes...que estoy diciendo.. .yo formaba parte de ese coro! Mi compañera Ayu por desgracia..u.u' y yo estabamos gritando de lo emocionante de ir a Hogwarts, y cubrir nuestro reportaje, se preguntaran ¿no deberiamos ir a Hogwarts a estudiar? pues no compañeros… Ayu no tenia la inteligencia suficiente para ir a la escuela... y yo simplemente, era demasiado inteligente.

**Ayu:**  
Jaja eso quisieras tu! Deja de ser mentirosa y creida; (no le crean nada de lo que dice) sabes muy bien, que si no estamos estudiando en este momento es precisamente porque las DOS somos superdotadas, no porque tu seas un cerebrito andante con una camara que nunca apaga...

**Fera:**  
Ay¿No te canzas de renegar de mi camarita¿No es la mas hermosa que hallas visto? Ademas... si no fuera por mi camara no tendrias comida en la mesa.  
Ya serias..

**Ayu:**  
¿Perdon, escuche bien¿tu seria, eso ni en sueños, además como te puede parecer linda esa porquería de cámara, mas vieja no puede ser y no creas que necesito de ti y tu camara para salir adelante, esto solo lo hago por... ¡Hobbie!

**Fera:**  
Alla que el diablo te lo crea..en fin, vamos entrando al Caldero Chorreante¡como me encanta este lugar! un pedasito de magia entre tantas tiendas muggles. Voy a grabar todo lo que encuentre¿que tal, miren..¡Aqui esta el señor salero! y nuestra amiga la silla ñ.ñ.

**Ayu:  
**Pues si, tengo que aceptar que es agradable saber que ay algo de magia en un mundo donde ni siquiera creen en ella, pero seria bueno que de vez en cuando le dieran una pequeña limpiadita... aunque ñ.ñ… ese de alla es el señor pimienta.

**Fera:**  
¡Si¡Y mira! Te presento tambien al compadre la mesa... y..

**Señor que ayuda en el Caldero Chorreante:**  
¿Las puedo ayudar¿Ya terminaron de presentar a todos sus amigos?

**Ayu:**  
Si..¡nada mas nos faltaba usted:D

**Fera:**  
'Volviendo a la seriedad' Somos las reporteras que vamos ir entrevistando a los alumnos de Hogwarts durante este ciclo escolar... como se pudo dar cuenta somos muy serias con nuestro trabajo y necesitamos pasar al Callejon Diagon lo mas pronto posible.

**Ayu:**  
(Narrando) Después de ignorar a "doña seriedad" me dirigi a la entrada del callejon, como siempre preparada, saque mi varita y di los toque supuestamente necesarios para abrir la puerta...pero sucedió algo insospechado, que nadie esperaría que pasara; sali disparada unos 4 metros atras y toda chamuscada "!Maldita puerta porque diablos no se abre¿Porque cambiaron la contraseña?" Afortunada, más bien desafortunadamente, llego mi compañera Fera, y digo desafortunadamente porque en ves de ayudar se puso a reir diciendome cuanta babosada se le paso por la cabeza.

**Fera:**  
(Narrando) Escuche una explosion "Santo Pancracio, que paso?", dije, tome mi rosario y me dirigi de donde salio el ruido rezando en voz baja que mi compañera hubiera pasado a mejor vida, al llegar al cuarto donde se encuentra la entrada del callejon vi una figura chamuscada en el suelo maldiciendo¿que era ese demonio, despues de salir del shock pude diferenciar la silueta de mi compañera, ja, obvio de ella...suficientement tonta como para olvidar como entrar a su propio mundo -.- "Mira y aprende", dije y me acerke a los ladrillitos, hize los movimientos necesarios y..¡KAPUM!

_Algunos momentos despues..._

**Ayu:**  
(Narrando) Llevo cuatro horas acá, esperando que fera despierte de su "largo sueño".  
¿Que tal si el señor que ayuda, que resulto llamándose Tom, no me hubiera ayudado a abrir esa maldita puerta¿a quien se le ocurre cambiar la contraseña y no publicar en El Profeta, en Corazón De Bruja, y en el resto de medios de comunicacion¿Para que creen que existen, por si no saben son para informar; yo aprovecho y les digo en ese reportaje (mirando a la camara muy seria), no intenten abrir esa puerta si no conocen la nueva contraseña, es muy peligroso…  
Gracias a San Pancracio, Tom estaba cerca y me ayudo a traer a Fera hasta acá, espero que salga de su inconciencia muy pronto, "¿Esta cámara como se apaga, que cosa tan vieja…¿Por qué no se daño, tal vez esa seria la única forma de que la cabecidura compre una nueva.

**Fera:**  
¿Que..donde estoy? (se rasca la cabeza) aah ya..compañera¿sobrevivi al atentado de la pared...?O.o

**Ayu:  
**Si amiga, somos unas sobrevivientes de los atentados de la pared.. ¿no te parece que somos unas heroinas?...

**Fera:  
**¡Sabia que algun dia me entenderias! (Pensamiento interno: A esta le afecto la chamuscada..) (Entra en la narracion) Entonces nos dirijimos a la tienda mas cercana que encontramos, mi camarada andava que queria un par de calcetines nuevos..dios, que haga lo que yo, que use dos pares al mismo tiempo...bueno, estabamos muy entretenidas viendo las divertidas figuras de los calcetines cuando mi radar de gente importante se prendio..- ¡El chico con la raya en la frente!- grite y jale a Ayu fuera de la tienda.

**Ayu:**  
¿Que¿Que haces¡No ves que necesito comprar unos calcetines nuevos¡YA! Tu nunca podras ver a nadie feliz, siempre me desconcentras y me sacas de todo lo que hago. Pero bueno, ya que me sacaste de la tienda ¿Que paso¿A quien viste?... AHH! Ya a Harry, como diria ella "el chico de la raya en la frente", (hablando muy bajito, quitándole la cámara de las manos y mirando a la cámara directamente) que falta de respeto ¿nunca le enseñaron a respetar?

**Fera:**  
¡Dame la camara¡Ahora haz lo que deberias de estar haciendo y entrevistalos!

**Ayu:**  
(Corriendo tras el chico de la raya en la frente y sus amigos) ¡Oiga ustedes, esperen, necesito que nos ayuden con unas entrevistas¡No se vayan!

**Fera:**  
(Voltea la camara hacia su rostro) miren nada mas..como Hermione y Ron voltean a los gritos desesperados de mi compañera y Harry solo sigue caminando...

**Ayu:  
**No te he dicho que no seas inoportuna, voltea esa cámara otra vez y filma lo que en realidad tienes que filmar… mira ya vienen Ron y Hermione… ahh también HARRY ,aunque TÚ no lo creas.

* * *

Nuestro Rinconsito ------ 

Mafe: Lo hizimos Laura!

Laura: Casi que no acabamos

Mafe: Que alegria gente T.T espero que les halla gustado ñ.ñ

Laura: Si! Este es el fic de los 1000 dias!

Mafe: con sus noches..O.o

Laura: Nunca me imagine acabar este primer cap, pero me siento orgullosa de nosotras mismas xD

Mafe: Seras tu...yo siempre me siento orgullosa de mi misma..jaja, en fin, digan a quien quieren que entrevistemos!

Laura: Jaja..(ella siempre tan graciosa) ¡Eso si! queremos que en este fic todos participen, cuentenos que opinan..

Mafe: Sipi! gracias por leer y esperamos verlos en el siguiente cap ñ.ñ

Laura: ¡En todos los siguientes querras decir! BYE

**FIN**

_Un par de lokas (/)_


End file.
